


The Grim Adventures of Manny & Frida

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Grim Adventures of Manny & Frida [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A nice yet mischievous boy and a rebellious and music loving girl who meets the grim reaper. But he loses a contest and becomes their best friend forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Manny was reading a comic in his room but he saw a ghostly moan.

Manny thought Uh-oh?

He heard the door bell.

He opens the door.

"Hi Frida"

Frida said "Hi Manny do you notice something?"

"Notice what?"

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

They saw a swirling vortex which was become a shadow and formed into a skeleton with a red cloak.

Manny and Frida screamed

"Hola"

Manny and Frida gulped

"What's your hurry amigos"

Manny and Frida screamed

"Oh come on! I'm a walking skeleton isn't that scary" The Mexican grim reaper said as he lifts his cloak revealing his skeletal legs.

But Manny took his scythe.

Frida walked to the grim reaper. "How about a game of chess"

Manny said "Oh no?"

Frida said "If you win can have the mule yes and if we win we'll keep the mule"

The Grim Reaper laughed like a creepy Mexican.

"I loved games and I never lose"

Frida said "Neither did I"

"Hmm well if you win which you won't I'll be your best friend"

The grim reaper laughed as he opens a portal with his scythe.

"Follow me"

Manny and Frida followed the grim reaper.

The portal opens Manny and Frida landed in their skeletal forms followed by their muscles and skin. It happens to the mule.

Manny started to play chess.

"Checkmate"

His jaw falls off.

Frida plays chess.

"Checkmate"

The Grim Reaper facepalmed

"That should do it"

Frida's jaw dropped

"Any last words before you lose"

Frida said "Just two Checkmate!"

The Grim Reaper gulped

"You lose"

"But that's not fair"


	2. Chapter 2

A woman was humming as she cleaned the portrait.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin with freckles. She wears a green shirt, pink skirt, golden hoop earrings and red heels. Her name is Maria Rivera.

Her husband Rodolfo was sleeping.

"Time to get up Rodolfo"

Maria knocks on Manny's door

"Manny time to wake up"

"Manny?"

"Good morning?"

Maria opens the curtains.

"Do you realize what time is it"

Maria sees the grim reaper which makes her scream.

The Grim reaper screamed

Maria screamed

"What the heck is that"

"It's just my mom she's funny"

Rodolfo was reading a newspaper as he heard his wife's scream

"Rodolfo!"

"What? What is it?"

Maria was stuttering

"Maria"

"Maria calm down"


	3. Chapter 3

The Grim reaper was drinking coffee as Manny appear behind him

"Hi"

The Grim Reaper screamed

"Today is Opposite Day!"

The Grim reaper facepalmed

Clock transition

They went to Frida's house.

Manny said "Hi Frida is anyone home"

Frida said "No no one's home get out of my sight both of you"

Manny runs leaving behind a dust cloud.

"What are you waiting for get out"

"Wait! Get out means get in"

"On Opposite day we celebrate this holiday"

"Manny don't play video games"

"You got it Frida"

Frida and Manny were playing video games as The Grim reaper do the dishes.

The Grim reaper mow the lawn.

Frida spoke with a sing song voice "Hey Parca"

"Yes"

"My police dogs are so sad and lonely can you please cheer them up"

But Frida's police dogs attack the grim reaper.

"Uh-oh"

In the kitchen, Frida, Manny and The Grim Reaper were eating.

The Grim reaper was so angry so he cut a pie with a scythe.

"Thanks for slicing the pie"


	4. Chapter 4

Frida was humming a song as a creepy girl appears behind her.

"Finally"

Frida screamed

"I'm tired of you singing"

"Who are you"

"I'm Lucia"

"Frida Suarez"

"Frida i need your help"

Later....

They heard screaming.

It was Zoe Aves covered in ghostly butterflies.

Frida and Lucia laughed at Zoe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina means little girl

Manny made it to Nina's house, ringing the door bell and waiting for someone to answer.

Nina's mom, Mrs. Miguens opened the door.

Mrs. Miguens said "Hello Manuelito" as she plays her guitar.

Mrs. Miguens was a hippie.

Manny said "Hi Mrs. Miguens is Nina here?"

"Nina's in her room"

Manny started walking down to Nina's room, filled with pictures of herself all over the walls. They were photos of Nina from each year. Nina looked cute in her third grade photo. Especially with that ribbon in her hair.

Manny knocked on the door.

Nina said "Come in"

Nina opened the door.

Manny said "Hola i'm Manny Rivera what's yours"

Nina said "Nina Miguens"


	6. Chapter 6

Manny and Frida were making flower crowns with The Grim Reaper, Lucia and Nina but Manny and The Grim Reaper heard a violin playing.

It was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me your dad let you play this violin"

He nodded.

"I'm Manny Rivera and this is my best friend The Grim Reaper. What's yours"

"Pablo Perez"

The Grim Reaper and Manny gasped as their eyes widen in awe.

They hugged Pablo much to his dismay.

"Guys get it off me!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Grim Reaper was about to reap an old lady but he hears a beautiful singing voice.

It was Frida who sings a song for a girls club.

"Frida you sing this song!?"

Frida blushed "Well i-i sing for my audition"

"But i heard you singing reminds me of Manny's grandmother Dora."

But The Grim Reaper and Frida saw a 13 year old girl sewing a dress.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a frilly dark blue shirt, light blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Frida said "Excuse me are you sewing this dress for my audition"

"Yes"

"I'm Frida Suarez and this is The Grim Reaper"

"Maria Graciela Martinez but my grandma calls me Marigraciela"

Frida said "Marigraciela what a beautiful name"

Clock transition

Frida was wearing a red dress while The Grim Reaper was wearing a black tuxedo.

Frida curtsies and The Grim Reaper bows as they began to dance.

Cut to Frida's audition

Frida and The Grim Reaper sings a song.

The crowd cheers expect for Zoe Aves.

"This year's newest member is......Frida Suarez"

Crowd cheers

Manny gives her a thumbs up.


	8. Chapter 8

Manny was playing hide and seek but he went into a junkyard.

"Uh-oh"

Manny saws a hole.

Manny gulped

But the black demonic kittens dragged Manny to the Underworld.

Frida and The Grim Reaper saw a hole.

"Uh Parca maybe we should help Manny before-"

But Frida and The Grim Reaper got dragged into the Underworld.

They saw Manny.

"Oh hey Manny"

"Where are we"

They saw a black skinned man in a suit.


	9. Chapter 9

Marigraciela, Manny, Frida and The Grim Reaper were cleaning Pablo's room.

"I can't believe we cleaned Pablo's room."

Marigraciela said "Because we have a Welcome Home Party for Pablo"

Frida said "I write a song"

Manny said "And I make a cake"

Clock transition

Frida was writing a song.

Manny was making a cake.

Marigraciela was sewing a outfit.

Pablo came out of the bus.

Frida began to sing "Welcome home Pablo you know we missed you-"

"No! No one wants to hear you sing"


	10. Chapter 10

A ghostly green portal opens and Manny, Frida and The Grim Reaper falls.

Frida said "Woo-hoo!"

Manny said "That was awesome!"

"I hate to tell you this but-"

Door knocking

Rodolfo opens the door

"Maria you're back are you okay?"

"I feel wonderful never been better I need my vacation after my skeleton episode"

"There's something I want you to meet"

"This is Santa Muerte or Dante or something"

Psycho music

Maria's eye twitched

Maria whimpered and then roars.

DING!

Maria said "Please to meet you Santa Muerte"


End file.
